JugEDmos (Edd POV)
by JudarUchiha
Summary: Edd esta enamorado de Marie, pero ella ya no quiere saber nada de él por culpa de un malentendido ¿Qué hará Edd para reconquistar a la Kanker peliazul? (Misma historia que JugEDmos (Marie POV) desde el punto de vista de Edd)
1. Chapter 1

Me coloque el gorro por decimoquinta vez esa misma noche, después de haber estado hablando con Nazz prácticamente toda la noche, en un principio íbamos a hacer otra cosa más… estimulante, pero las cosas no se dieron como ninguno esperaba, en mi opinión, la noche se fue al garete en el mismo instante en el que suspire el nombre de otra chica, en ese instante Nazz se alejó gritando como una posesa, que si era un insensible, que si era una humillación terrible para ella… después de media hora gritándome dio un cambio drástico, la noche cambio de una velada destinada a tener relaciones a una discusión y finalmente a una noche de cotilleos sobre mí.

-¿Desde cuándo suspiras su nombre cuando tienes a otra chica semidesnuda en tu cama Doble D? -Pregunto Nazz colocándose la camiseta blanca sin mangas, yo me atragante con mi propia saliva y empecé a toser como un loco-Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasa tío? ¿Te pones nervioso solo por eso?

Mire a Nazz entrecerrando los ojos cuando conseguí dejar de toser, para mi desgracia Nazz tenía razón, cada vez que sacaba el tema me ponía nervioso y hacia estupideces como si fuese Ed, nadie sabía quién era la chica que me ponía así, hasta ahora.

-Por favor Nazz, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, mucho menos a ella o a Ed y Eddy, tienes que prometérmelo-Le pedí poniéndome serio, aunque por dentro estaba temblando como un flan

-Está bien chico, te lo prometo, pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo-Mire a Nazz levantando una ceja ¿Qué clase de chantaje era este?-Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir nada malo ni que te afecte de mala manera, es más te beneficia mucho-Sus palabras me hicieron temblar aún más así que Nazz soltó una carcajada y me sentí ofendido-Tranquilo cerebrito, lo que quiero es que me mantengas al corriente de todo los pasos que des para acercarte a tu media naranja podrida

-¿Cómo la has llamado?-Pregunte ofendido a lo que Nazz había dicho sobre mi… bueno, todavía no es mi nada, pero lo será… espero

-Tranquilo tigre, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero ayudar-Levante las dos cejas y ella me indico que quería que me sentara a su lado en la cama-Escúchame bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, ya sabes… se… se… em… ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron mis padres?-Nazz negó con la cabeza y yo suspire-Mi padre conoció a mi madre en un congreso, tardo mucho en dirigirle la palabra ¿Sabias? Ella era la secretaria del jefe de una empresa diferente, mi padre estuvo tres días del congreso yendo a sitios que no quería solo para estar cerca de ella, lo que paso fue que ella se acabó dando cuenta y le propuso salir, después de eso estuvieron saliendo unos meses hasta que mi madre le pidió ser pareja, luego se prometieron, se casaron, tuvieron un hijo y decidieron que sus trabajos eran más importantes que él y desde que tuve uso de razón estuve solo viéndoles únicamente en fechas extremadamente señaladas y cenas de trabajo

-Eso es…-Nazz empezó a hacer gestos intentando sacar las palabras indicadas

-Patético, triste, insultante, lo sé, no te cortes, lo tengo más que asumido-Complete mirando a Nazz que estaba atascada-Así que creo que tengo que entrar en acción, mi plan consiste en ir dejándole notitas en la taquilla hasta que un día se pregunte "¿Quién es mi admirador secreto?" Entonces yo diré "Eh sido yo todo el tiempo", ¿Qué te parece? Perfecto ¿A que si?

-Perfecto seria si fuese un plan completa y absolutamente opuesto-Contesto siendo sarcástica, se levantó y saco una hoja de papel-A partir de ahora yo me encargare de decirte todos los pasos que debes seguir se quieres conquistar esa montaña rocosa, nevada, azulada, boscosa, agresiva, peligrosa… Marie D. Kanker

-¿Estas segura? Yo diría que mi plan estaba más que bien ¿Estas segura de que necesito cambiar mi estrategia? -Nazz lo medito durante algunos minutos y me respondió que "obviamente si cerebrito" mire un momento a la pelirrubia-¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-Esto va para largo-Suspiro Nazz empezando a escribir cosas en la hoja de papel que había sacado

Después de horas aprendiéndome todas las cosas que según Nazz eran las que a las chicas les parecían irresistibles, planes y estrategias para conquistar a Marie, me sentía agotado, ya empezaba a salir el sol, empezaba a cabecear cuando escuche un estruendo en la puerta.

-Seguro que es la macarra que pasea un perro todas las mañanas, líbrate de ella y seguimos con el plan-Dijo Nazz quitándole importancia a la interrupción

-¡Doble D, SAL UN MOMENTO!-Gritó el que estaba aporreaba la puerta, entonces reconocí la voz y me puse un poco pálido

-¿¡M-Marie!?-Pregunte casi gritando a la mitad de las escaleras-¿Qué hace ella aquí? No debería estar aquí, se supone que ella es una vaga que no va a clase porque le da pereza ¿Por qué narices está aquí?-Empecé a maldecir en bajo, luego me acerque a la puerta, la abrí sin quitarle la cadena y asome la cabeza-Ho-hola Marie ¿Q-querías algo?-Me patee mentalmente por mi cobardearía

-Ver a mi chico-Contesto acariciándome el borde de la mandíbula, sentí como ese toque me electrocutaba de arriba abajo sacudiéndome todo el cuerpo-¿No puedo?-Pregunto con voz seductora, entonces su perro empezó a olfatear por el hueco de la puerta y gruño como un loco-¡Calla tonto!-Le ordeno tirando de la correa para alejarle de mí, entonces vi su cara de perfil y me quede embobado mirándola durante los segundos que tardo en girarse entonces me puse nervioso por si me había visto-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿No tendrás miedo de Ninja? Solo es un cachorro-Se burló agitando la correa del perro

-E-esto no, es decir… em… no tengo miedo de ¿Ninja?-Pregunte no muy seguro de haber entendido bien el nombre del perro ¿De verdad se llamaba ninja?-L-lo que p-pasa es que-

-¿Ya se ha ido la matona Doble D? Anda, vuelve a la cama-Esa era la inconfundible voz de Nazz desde dentro de mi casa, sentí como si los colores me abandonasen, la expresión en la cara de Marie me aterro, todo se iba a la porra

-M-Marie, no es lo que tú te crees-Intente explicarme pero Marie retrocedió-Deja que te lo explique un momento

-No intentes explicarlo, está muy claro, ¿Por qué interesarse en la basura del parque de caravanas cuando tienes a la reina del baile al otro lado de la calle?-Su perro empezó a gruñirme y sentí como Marie se sentía dolida con cada palabra-No hay nada que explicar-Ninja soltó otro ladrido y me enseño los dientes-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra, pijo de mierda

-Marie, por favor-Ninja volvió a ladrar y se lanzó contra mi puerta asustándome-¡Ah!

-Bien echo chico-Marie sonrió de medio lado y le premio con unos golpecitos en el lomo-Nos vamos ya chico, aquí apesta-Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, quise ir tras ella pero un gruñido de Ninja me hizo reconsiderarlo y volví a mi habitación

-¿Se ha ido ya?-Pregunto Nazz revisando la hoja de papel con las anotaciones que había hecho durante toda la noche

-Sí, y era ella, Marie-Nazz abrió los ojos como platos, me miro un poco asustada-¿Sabes? Ahora está enfadada conmigo porque cree que nos hemos acostado

-Pero eso no es cierto ¿Le has explicado eso?-Pregunto acercándose a mí con mucha preocupación y arrepentimiento

-Lo intente pero Ninja no me dejo-Nazz levanto una ceja sin entender y se lo explique-Su perro, que por cierto me odia

-Eso tienes que solucionarlo ya Edd-La mire con cara de "Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza"

Intente ir a hablar con ella a la caravana pero en vez de eso se quedó dentro de su casa, incluso metió dentro al perro, cosa que agradecí hasta que cada vez que me asomaba por la ventana aparecía él gruñéndome como una bestia salvaje. Así que pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana, las Kanker solían ir los lunes solo para mantener su nombre de matonas estrella del instituto.

Me acerque a ella, y pude escuchar como Lee soltaba una broma sobre nosotros antes de dejarnos solos, por desgracia preferí que se hubiese quedado.

-¿¡Qué quieres capullo!?-Me grito echándose sobre mi como una fiera salvaje, la diferencia con las veces anteriores que había hecho eso era que ahora lo hacía como una hambrienta y rabiosa-¿Me quieres dar detalles de lo que estuviste haciendo ayer con la Barbie superstar?-Me dio unos golpes en el pecho hasta que choque contra unas taquillas-Pues me da exactamente igual, me da exactamente igual lo que pase a tu alrededor, lo has conseguido Edd, ya no quiero nada de ti

-P-pero-Antes de que pudiese decir nada me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, caí de rodillas al suelo y vi cómo se alejaba, intente evitarlo, pero me quede embelesado al verla alejarse con esa forma tan "Kanker" de hacerlo

-Estas más que perdido-Me gire y vi a Nazz-Deberías haber esperado a que se enfriasen las cosas, la has pillado en caliente

-Puf, ya no sé qué hacer

-Para eso estoy aquí idiota-Contesto Nazz ayudándome a levantarme-Antes de que te des cuenta, Marie estará a tus pies si sigues mis consejos


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, como en el primero este lo subo después del segundo de JugEDmos (Marie POV), creo que voy a subirlos siempre así... bueno, ya veré**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Me senté en mi asiento de la segunda fila, Nazz estaba en la penúltima junto con Kevin y Eddy, Ed estaba sentado a mi lado por orden del profesor para que yo le ayudase a concentrarse, Marie y sus hermanas se sentaban al fondo para hacer lo que quisieran así que no podía mirarla sin que el 80% de la clase se diese cuenta.

-Y de esta forma resolvemos la ecuación x+2-5x=x-9 usando el método de pasar los factores algebraicos a la izquierda del = y el resto de factores numéricos a la derecha, espero que lo hayáis copiado en vuestros cuadernos-Yo asentí poniendo un punto y final a mis apuntes, mire a mi derecha y vi a Ed copiando el segundo paso de la ecuación-Y para terminar la lección quiero anunciaros que para el lunes de la próxima semana tendréis que entregarme una redacción-Ed y yo levantamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo, Ed con miedo y yo porque escuche un bufido al final de la clase, era Marie-¿No le agrada la ida señorita Kanker?-Marie levanto una ceja, Nazz hizo un comentario al oído de Kevin y este se rio, por suerte el profesor Johnson le cayó con una mirada-Bueno, igual le alegra saber que este trabajo es en parejas-Toda la clase empezó a murmurar, todos empezaron a buscarse su pareja, pero Johnson soltó una pequeña carcajada y todos nos callamos-No os pongáis a hablar con vuestros amigos porque las parejas ya las he hecho yo-Todo el mundo soltó un bufido, menos yo, a mí no me importaba lo más mínimo, los trabajos en grupo puntuaban un 25% de la nota y a la hora de calcular la media era muy importante para subirla o bajarla-Escuchadme bien chicos, el trabajo va a ser cooperativo, es decir que todos vais a tener que trabajar a partes iguales, escuchad atentos, tenéis que escribir la redacción a cerca de todo lo que le importe a vuestra pareja, sus hobbies preferidos, sus puntos fuertes, su familia, sus amigos… todo lo que le importe a vuestro compañeros, tenéis que escribir cada uno una redacción sobre el otro y no me vale que cada uno escriba una sobre sí mismos y ponga el nombre del otro, el trabajo es a mano y conozco vuestra caligrafía, ahora voy a leer la lista de parejas que vais a ser Kevin Denshmore con Nazz Paterson, Edward A. Vicent con Marie C. Kanker, Eddy S. Ferguson con Jaqueline F. Goldberg…-Me quede sorprendido, nunca antes me había tocado hacer grupo con Marie y justo cuando ella ya no quiere nada conmigo y yo quiero algo con ella y Nazz me ayuda a ello me ponen con ella para que prácticamente aprenda todo de ella, mire a Nazz y ella me levanto los pulgares como una buena señal-¿Habéis entendido bien las pautas del trabajo? No voy a repetirlas, podéis iros a clase de Educación física

Antes de poder levantarme Nazz se lanzó sobre mi entusiasmada, me obligo a levantarme y a salir de clase de un empujón.

-¿No sientes como los astros se alinean para que tú y Marie terminéis juntos?-Yo simplemente me deje empujar por los pasillos-Ahora eso sí, Marie esta como un perro rabioso así que hará contigo lo mismo que hizo el año pasado conmigo cuando nos tocó hacer un trabajo por parejas… yo hice todo el trabajo, lo único que hizo fue decirme que pusiera su nombre en la portada, así que ahora que está enfadada contigo seguramente se negara peri tienes que hacer lo que sea para que hagáis el trabajo los dos juntos-La mire un poco asustado-¿Bien? Bien, a por ella tigre-Entonces me empujo y choque contra la taquilla que había al lado de la de Marie, ella se fue a la suya al otro lado del pasillo

-Ho- hola Marie-Salude con la temblándome-Vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos, que casualidad ¿No? Es decir… somos dieciocho en clase, así qué que nos pusieran juntos era una probabilidad de una entre diecisiete, que es más que la de una entre dieciocho ¿No crees que es muy interesante?-Pregunté nervioso rascándome la nuca, en ese instante quería que me pegase un puñetazo, así dejaría de decir cifras y números que había leído en un libro

-Lo más mínimo-Contesto fría con la mirada aburrida-Escúchame atentamente Edd-Entonces cerró la taquilla de un golpe asustándome-No pienso mover ni un solo dedo, el trabajo lo harás tú, pondrás mi nombre en él y no, ni en tus peores sueños, voy a ir a tu casa como una pringada empollona de la televisión-No termine de entender eso ultimo pero lo volví a intentar

-P-pero

-¿P-pero qué?-Preguntó cortándome para burlarse de mi-Ya te he dejado las cosas claras, esfúmate

Mire a Nazz y ella me miro como diciéndome "¿Qué haces tío? Haz lo que te he dicho, ¡Ya!", así que suspire, cogí aire para tener valor y mire a Marie fijamente.

-Escúchame Marie Kanker-Dije seriamente-Por si no has escuchado nada de lo que el profesor Johnson ha dicho sobre el trabajo la redacción tiene que ser sobre los gustos del otro, sus hobbies, sus habilidades, su familia… y para eso necesitamos quedar ¿Cuándo podemos quedar y dónde?-Entonces me di cuenta de que me miraba levantando una ceja como si esta situación fuese ridícula, entonces se acercó a mí, probablemente para decirme que accedía a quedar conmigo pero en lugar de eso me cogió el nudo de la corbata y tiró de ella obligándome a quedarme a su altura ahogándome en el acto, luego se acercó a mi cara y me puse nervioso-M-Marie

-Voy a acabar contigo en gimnasia-Me dijo con una voz siniestra que solo ponía cuando iba a darle una paliza a alguien, nunca antes me había hablado así-Yo que tú me protegería las partes más importantes

-¡Hugh!-Conteste antes de que soltase mi corbata empujándome contra las taquillas

Me cambie de ropa a una camiseta azul clara, unos pantalones cortos negros y unas deportivas blancas, al salir de los vestuarios vi que todos estaban ya listos, me fui con Ed y Eddy, a los pocos segundos entro el profesor Tie llevando unos conos naranjas y malos humos.

-Bien chicos, el director me ha dado un toque, quiere que una vez al mes juguemos a un juego diferente de balón prisionero o entrenamiento para el equipo de futbol o subir la cuerda… así que vamos a jugar a isla-Nos miró a todos y se quedó en Kevin, al cual le dio los conos-Denshmore coloca los conos dividiendo el campo en dos, en este juego hay dos equipos, en cada campo hay dos porterías con frisbis, las islas, el equipo contrario tiene que entrar en el otro campo a buscar los frisbis, si los del otro equipo os tocan en su campo tenéis que daros la vuelta y volver a vuestro campo andando, si tenéis frisbis los dejáis en su isla, pero podéis lanzarlos a vuestro campo antes de que os toquen es válido, los equipos son números impares a la derecha y pares a la izquierda-Kevin colocó el ultimo cono y se puso al lado de Nazz-¡A jugar chicos!

Me puse pálido al ver a Marie andando hacia el lado derecho con una sonrisa en sus labios, me dirigí a mi parte del campo, por suerte May y Lee estaban en mi equipo, seguramente Marie iría a por ellas como siempre que las tocaba dividirse en grupos. Nazz vino corriendo a hablar con migo.

-¿Qué tal fue? Bien supongo, os vi-Me dio unos codazos en el costado y levanto las cejas de forma sugerente-Marie te obligo a agacharte y estuvisteis muy cerca el uno del otro

-Si… pero solo hizo eso para amenazarme-Nazz levanto una ceja sin entender del todo-Me dijo que me iba a machacar en esta clase

-¿¡No te dijo nada más!?-Casi grito ella

-Sí, me dijo que me protegiera mis partes más importantes-Nazz soltó una risa y yo fruncí el ceño y le di un toque en el hombro serio

-Ok, ok, ok, piensa que es una Kanker-Ese fue mi turno de levantar una ceja-Su amenaza es real así que estate al loro, lo mejor será que te pongas delante, allí no te hará mucho caso

La partida empezó cuando el profesor Tie lanzo al aire un frisbi para que el número fuese impar y no hubiese un posible empate, corrí a la posición que me había dicho Nazz, Marie tenía el frisbi que había lanzado el profesor y se lo dio a uno de su equipo, luego paso a mi lado sin mirarme, me fije más en evitar que nadie más entrase, por suerte los demás que intentaban entrar no eran más rápidos que Marie y aunque me costase un poco tampoco lo hacía tan mal.

-¡Edd!-Me di por aludido y me gire para ver quien me había llamado por detrás, pero al girarme vi a Marie con una sonrisa en la cara y acto seguido sentí como un frisbi me daba de lleno en la entrepierna, me arrodille intentando calmar el dolor, me había quitado todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe, Marie vino a mi lado con total tranquilidad y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro-Te lo advertí antes de empezar cabeza de calcetín-Se burló con una sonrisa cogiendo el frisbi y levantándose para para ir a su isla

Nazz vino corriendo a ver como estaba y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Mira el lado positivo-La mire furioso-Ahora estas seguro de que se ha fijado en tu paquete

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **¿Merezco algún comentario? Plis que sea que si *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonperdonperdon! Siento no haber actualizado antes, es que he entrado en bachillerato en un sitio completamente nuevo, nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros... pffff, ha sido un lio tremendo, gracias a los comentarios que he recibido me he acordado de que tenía medio escrito este cap, así que aquí esta :D disfrutadlo!**

Después de educación física me cambie de ropa, era asqueroso seguir llevando la misma ropa que había sudado. Al salir de los cambiadores Nazz me estaba esperando fuera, me acerque a ella y me dio una colleja.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-Marie te ha dejado como un debilucho delante de toda la clase ¿Lo sabías?

-Ni cuenta que me había dado-Conteste sarcásticamente dándome la vuelta, no quería escuchar ninguna clase de sermón de parte de Nazz pero ella estaba más que empeñada en darme la charla y me siguió-¿No puedo dejarlo un poco? Creo que tenías razón en cuanto eso de que Marie está muy cabreada conmigo y no tengo que forzar las cosas

-¡De eso nada!-Nazz se puso delante de mí y me miro como un sargento-Vas a ir a su casa, vas a decirle que tenéis que hacer el trabajo y vais a ir a hacerlo a tu casa

-Cuando dices que vamos a hacerlo te refieres al trabajo ¿No?

-O lo que surja-Se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar

-Pero no estoy muy seguro de esto Nazz ¿Y si me pongo nervioso y me fallan las palabras? No estoy muy seguro de poder mantener la calma estando en mi casa a solas-Admití siguiéndola con la mirada dirigida al suelo

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa puedes estar tranquilo, yo iré a tu casa, me esconderé y te soplare algunas cosas-Levante una ceja y la mire a la cara, ella hizo un gesto de aburrimiento y me empujo-Tu ve a buscar a Marie, Romeo

Hice caso a Nazz, tenía que conseguirlo, no solo por Marie, también por mi impecable expediente escolar. Al llegar al camping vi a May hablando sola, me acerque sin que ella se diese cuenta y espere a que terminase su monologo.

-… y ese es mi problema ¿Cómo puedo salir de este dilema?-Entonces miro a los lados y me vio a mí-¿Doble D?-Levante la mano en forma de saludo, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a aporrear la puerta-¡Me he quedado fuera!-Ninja se asustó por los gritos pero al ver a una de sus dueñas se lanzó sobre ella y la babeo por completo, cuando por fin dejo de babearle toda la cara Lee y Marie abrieron la puerta-Sois malas-Se quejó May-Por cierto, Doble D está aquí-Añadió señalándome por encima del hombro

Lee y Marie me miraron, me inspeccione para asegurarme de que no tuviese un mal aspecto y me di cuenta de que Ninja me estaba gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

-Ho-hola damas-Salude nervioso sin apartar la mirada del perro -¿Puedo llevarme un rato a Marie para hacer el trabajo que nos han asignado hoy en clase?

-Paso-Contesto Marie con una mueca de aburrimiento pero Lee le dio un golpe por detrás y la peliazul le respondió con otro golpe que tampoco pude ver-Claro que sí, dame un segundo que cojo mi mochila y nos vamos…-Añadió con una sonrisa un poco forzada, acto seguido se metió en la caravana

Mire a las dos hermanas Kanker con un poco de miedo y ellas me miraron con indiferencia, como si fuese normal que yo estuviera allí esperando a su hermana, entonces dirigí mi mirada a Ninja, el cual me seguía gruñendo como una motosierra oxidada.

-Esto… ¿Le cae mal todo el mundo?-Pregunte señalando al perro

-Nah, solo le caen mal los tíos idiotas-Mire a May ofendido y ella soltó una risilla nerviosa-No es que tú lo seas, todos sabemos que no, eres muy inteligente, el más inteligente… lo que pasa es que para Ninja un idiota es todo aquel que no juega con él o nos hace enfadar a nosotras

-Ya veo…-Mire a mi alrededor y encontré una pelota tan mordida que parecía más un trapo sucio que un juguete, lo cogí con un poco de asco y lo pasee por delante del morro de Ninja hasta que dejo de gruñir-Mira Ninja ¿Quieres que te lo lance?-El perro ladro afirmativamente e intento atraparlo con la boca pero lo aparte-¿Puedo tirárselo?-Lee se encogió de hombros y May asintió, use todas mis fuerzas y lance la "pelota" a tres caravanas de distancia, Ninja lo atrapo al vuelo y volvió corriendo agitando el rabo como loco, después de lanzárselo otras tres veces en vez de devolverme la pelota la dejó en el suelo y salto sobre mi lamiéndome toda la cara-¡Ninja para! May, Lee, ayudadme

-Ninja está jugando… es mejor no molestarle-Contesto Lee con una sonrisa-May, cinco verdes a que Doble D acaba arrastrado por todo el parque de caravanas

-Seis a que cuando Marie salga Ninja sigue encima suyo y Doble D se pone rojo

Dejaron que Ninja me babease la cara hasta que Marie volvió a salir con su mochila, al vernos se sorprendió bastante pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Después de conseguir convencer a Marie de que lo mejor sería ir a mí casa a hacer el trabajo, después de una AGRESIVA discusión he de resaltar. Cuando entramos a mi casa note que Marie hizo una rápida inspección y acto seguido bufo para sí misma. Después de otra discusión AÚN MÁS AGRESIVA conseguí convencerla de hacer el trabajo en mi habitación, aunque ella se negaba diciendo que ese sitio le repugnaba…

-Puedes sentarte en mi cama y yo en la silla del escritorio-Le ofrecí amablemente con una sonrisa, pero al ver su mirada me quede helado y deje de sonreír-¿Q-qué pasa Marie?

-¿De verdad piensas que voy a querer sentarme en esa cama?, ¿¡En esa precisamente!?-No entendí su reacción hasta que recordé que ella seguía pensando que yo me había acostado con Nazz en esa misma cama-¿Tu de qué vas?

-D-de nada Marie, es solo que no entiendo porque te pones así, no pasó nada entre Nazz y yo, te lo juro-Le conteste siendo firme en mi palabra, por un instante pareció creerme pero solo fue por un instante

-Vete con ese cuento a otra, si tú no te acostaste con Nazz yo soy pura como la nieve virgen, así que déjate de mentiras y ponte con el trabajo, quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto-Me quede completamente de piedra… es decir ¿¡Marie no es virgen!? Vale, ella nunca se ha mostrado al resto como una chica pura y virginal, pero siempre imagine que era una fachada, ¡Pero ahora resulta que no lo era!-¿Qué te pasa ahora cabeza de calcetín?

-¿N-no eres virgen?-Pregunte mirando al suelo, igual si no la miraba me decía que solo había sido el calor del momento y que en realidad si lo era…

-¿Te creías que sí lo era?-Asentí levantando un poco la mirada pero sin llegar a mirarla directamente, ella, por su parte, soltó una carcajada que me achanto un poco-Deje de serlo a los trece años, un chico que trabajaba en el puerto me hizo el apaño y he de decir que no lo hizo nada mal, con esos brazos, ese pecho… anda mira, todo lo contrario a ti, virgen delgaducho

-¡No soy delgaducho!-Me queje frunciendo el ceño, vale que cuando nos conocimos tenía muy poca fuerza, por no decir nada, pero ahora había ganado masa muscular y entraba dentro de lo normal

-Pero tampoco eres virgen, Nazz se encargó de ello-Me puse nervioso y fruncí más el ceño

-¡No! Soy virgen, soy puro, Nazz y yo no hicimos nada, te lo juro por la lengua en Einstein-Jurar por eso para mí era como para Ed jurar por sus comics o para Kevin hacerlo por su moto

-¡Me da igual lo que seas o no seas! Solo quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes-Se quejó Marie sentándose de un salto en la mesa del escritorio, entonces me di cuenta de que Nazz se había escondido debajo y si Marie agitaba las piernas o se agachaba para mirar algo la descubriría, me puse nervioso y ella pareció notarlo, Nazz se movió lentamente, sin hacer ruido y me enseño una hoja de papel en la que ponía "DILE QUE QUIERES ESTAR MÁS TIEMPO CON ELLA"

-Pues yo no,-Me mantuve quieto intentando aguantar los nervios -Yo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-Marie puso una cara que merecería un primer puesto en un concurso de fotos extrañas, mire otra vez a Nazz y me estaba haciendo gestos señalando su brazo y como haciendo fuerza, me subí la manga de la camiseta y saque un poco de bola, cuando volví a mirar a Marie era como si no supiese como reaccionar

-Vale, eres un… pero es que… Dios, ¿Sabes lo patica que es esta situación?-Me puse rojo como un tomate, me coloque la manga lo más rápido que pude y me senté al borde de la cama desde donde podía ver a Nazz perfectamente-Bien, si ya has terminado de hacerte el idiota ¿Podemos hacer el trabajo?-Asentí y me prepare para hacer el trabajo-Empiezo yo ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

-Medicina quirúrgica o psicología-Conteste mirándola por el borde del gorro -¿Y tú?

-Ingeniería mecánica-Contesto sin mirarme-¿Quiénes son tu familia cercana?

-Mis dos padres-Respondí un poco seco-Y la tuya son tu madre, Lee y May ¿Cierto?

-Y mi padre y mi medio hermano-Contesto con la mirada fija en su cuaderno -Deja de mirarme y dime tus hobbies

-¿Tu padre es Butch?-Pregunte intentando recordar el nombre que había bordado en el albornoz que me dejo la primera vez que nos vimos

-No, es Bubba, y contéstame-Me corrigió

-Pues, supongo que leer, ver las estrellas, escribir, estudiar…

-He dicho tus hobbies cabeza de calcetín no todo lo que hagas que hace que la vida de una ostra resulte divertida o excitante-Marie dejo caer los brazos como un peso muerto, yo la mire sin entender ¿A caso eso no era divertido? Ella se limitó a apuntar mi respuesta y a decirme los suyos al mismo tiempo-Los míos son trabajar en el motor de la furgoneta morada del vertedero municipal, tocar la guitarra y dibujar-La mire fijamente absorto por su respuesta, recordaba aquella furgoneta, también recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido Ed, Eddy y yo en aquel vertedero, la música y el dibujo eran dos aficiones que demostraban un alto grado de creatividad y talento, algo un tanto inesperado viniendo de una abusona a la que apodan "El demonio peliazul" me quede completa y absolutamente ido hasta que sentí como algo impactaba contra mi cabeza, aunque sin llegar a hacerme daño

-¿Eh? Perdón, me he quedado… traspuesto-Me disculpe intentando buscar lo que me había lanzada ¿Qué narices había sido?

-Vamos a dejarlo por hoy, ya he aguantado suficiente en esta casa-Marie no se lo pensó dos veces y guardó sus cosas rápidamente

-Adiós Marie-Me despedí amablemente pero ella ni me miro, en cuanto oí la puerta de la entrada cerrarse solté un suspiro de frustración y me deje caer de espaldas en la cama, Nazz salió de su escondite, recogió algo del suelo y se sentó a mi lado-Me odia…

-No te odia, solo está enfadada-Abrí los ojos y le dedique a la rubia una mirada de "¿En serio? ¿Hemos estado en la misma habitación escuchando la misma conversación?"-No me mires así, también soy chica, si un chico que me gustase me hiciera eso yo también me enfadaría con él y no le hablaría en meses…-Al oír esa palabra abrí los ojos como platos ¿Marie podía estar enfadada conmigo tanto tiempo?-B-bueno, en semanas-Intentó arreglar Nazz con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero yo estaba con la mirada fija en el techo pensando en lo que sería estar en esta situación con Marie durante meses ¡Meses!-O puede que días-Añadió Nazz dándome un toque con la mano-¿Has visto lo que había en el papel que te ha tirado antes?

-¿Era un papel?-Pregunte sorprendido, el susto me había hecho pensar que había sido algo más sólido y duro

-Aja… y mira lo que nuestra querida Marie había puesto en él-Respondió Nazz enseñándome un papel muy arrugado


End file.
